nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Mark Rothko
Mark Rothko, né Marcus Rothkowitz à Dvinsk, aujourd'hui Daugavpils (Lettonie), le 25 septembre 1903 et mort le 25 février 1970 à New York, peintre américain. Biographie et œuvre Né à Dvinsk dans l’Empire russe, il est le benjamin d'une famille juive de quatre enfants. Il émigre avec sa mère et sa sœur aux États-Unis (à Portland, en Oregon) en 1913 pour y rejoindre son père et ses frères. Son père meurt un an après leur arrivée. Il fait ses études à la Lincoln High School de Portland, puis à l'université Yale. En 1929, il devient professeur de dessin pour des enfants, se marie en 1932 avec Edith Sachar puis fonde, en 1934, l’Artist Union de New York. Ce n'est par ailleurs qu'en 1940 qu'il adoptera le nom anglicisé de Mark Rothko, deux ans après avoir pris la nationalité américaine. D'après ses amis il était profondément anxieux et irascible, mais malgré cela il pouvait aussi être plein de dévouement et d'affection. C'est véritablement dans les années 1950 que sa carrière démarre, notamment grâce au collectionneur Duncan Phillips qui lui achète plusieurs tableaux, et, après un long voyage du peintre en Europe, lui consacre une salle entière de sa collection. C'était le rêve de Rothko, qui souhaitait que les visiteurs ne soient pas perturbés par d'autres œuvres. Les années 1960 seront pour lui la période des grandes commandes publiques (université Harvard, Marlborough Gallery de Londres, chapelle à Houston) et du développement de ses idées sur la peinture. Mais cet élan créateur et de reconnaissance sera stoppé par la maladie, un anévrisme de l’aorte handicapant qui l'empêchera de peindre des grands formats. Mark Rothko se suicide en 1970 à New York. Rothko était un homme cultivé qui aimait la musique et la littérature et était intéressé par la philosophie, en particulier par les écrits de Nietzsche et la mythologie grecque. Influencé par l'œuvre d'Henri Matisse, à qui il a d'ailleurs consacré un hommage dans une de ses toiles. Rothko occupe une place singulière au sein de l'École de New York, après avoir expérimenté l'expressionnisme abstrait, mouvement artistique dans lequel il côtoie notamment Jackson Pollock et Adolph Gottlieb et le surréalisme, il développe à la fin des années 1940 une nouvelle façon de peindre. En effet, hostile à l'expressionnisme de l'Action Painting, Mark Rothko (ainsi que Barnett Newman et Clyfford Still) invente une nouvelle façon, méditative, de peindre, que le critique Clement Greenberg définira comme le Colorfield Painting, littéralement « peinture en champs de couleur ». Dans ses toiles, il s’exprime exclusivement par le moyen de la couleur qu’il pose sur la toile en aplats à bords indécis, en surfaces mouvantes, parfois monochromes et parfois composées de bandes diversement colorées. Il atteint ainsi une dimension spirituelle particulièrement sensible. Craignant que la peinture moderne américaine ait atteint une impasse, Rothko est attentif à l'exploration de sujets différents des scènes naturelles et urbaines ; des sujets qui compléteraient son souci croissant de la forme, la spatialité et la couleur. La crise mondiale de la guerre prête à cette recherche une urgence de même que son insistance à trouver de nouveaux thèmes ayant un impact social, capables de transcender les limites des valeurs et symboles politiques. Dans son important essai, The Romantics Were Prompted publié en 1949, Rothko observe que « l'artiste archaïque (...) trouve vis-à-vis des dieux et demi-dieux la nécessité de créer un groupe d'intermédiaires, monstres, hybrides. » d'une manière similaire à l'homme moderne trouvant des intermédiaires dans le parti fasciste ou communiste. Cependant, l'existence de l'homme moderne manque de l'urgence de ses homologues primitifs. En raison des découvertes, de l'impérialisme et des avancées scientifiques de l'Europe, les liens traditionnels se sont érodés et la mythologie a été remise en question ; par conséquent les anciennes mythologies basées sur le social auraient été remplacées par l'individu. Pour Rothko, « sans monstres ni dieux, l'art ne peut figurer un drame » et « quand ils furent abandonnés comme superstitions intenables, l'art tomba dans la mélancolie ». Rothko expliqua plus tard que son approche artistique fut réformée par son étude des « thèmes dramatiques du mythe. » Il cessa apparemment de peindre durant toute l'année 1940, et étudia L'Interprétation des rêves du psychanalyste Sigmund Freud et Le Rameau d'or de l'anthropologue James George Frazer. Rothko expliquera par la suite avoir voulu transgresser les canons artistiques pour intégrer un espace d'expression plus vaste et grand, celui de la création en général. Pourtant le livre le plus crucial pour Rothko dans cette période serait La Naissance de la tragédie de Friedrich Nietzsche. La nouvelle vision de Rothko s'adresse alors aux exigences de la spiritualité de l'homme moderne et aux exigences créatives mythologiques, à l'identique de Nietzsche clamant que la tragédie grecque est une recherche humaine pour racheter les terreurs d'une vie mortelle. Les objectifs artistiques modernes ont cessé d'être le but de Rothko. À partir de ce moment-là, son art soutiendrait en tant que but le fardeau de soulager le vide spirituel fondamental de l'homme moderne; un vide créé en partie par l'absence d'une mythologie adressée correctement à « la croissance d'un esprit enfantin et (...) à la vie et les luttes d'un homme » et pour fournir la reconnaissance esthétique nécessaire à la libération des énergies inconscientes, précédemment libérées par les images, symboles et rituels mythologiques. Rothko se considérait lui-même comme un « faiseur de mythe » et proclamait que le seul sujet valable était celui qui est tragique. « L'expérience tragique ragaillardie », a-t-il écrit, « est pour moi la seule source d'art ». Chez Rothko, la couleur est débarrassée de l'objet et devient l'unique objet de vision. Dans ses œuvres, il joue avec les bandes et cela lui permet de développer davantage la dimension de l'expression par rapport à celle de la couleur. Il déplace sciemment le centre d'intérêt : acte de voir et non plus acte de comprendre et réussit à nier dans son travail l'individuation personnelle grâce à cet effacement du soi. Rothko n'a laissé que peu d'écrits : essentiellement une correspondance avec divers artistes ou professionnels de l'art. Il a cependant laissé un manuscrit inachevé, La Réalité de l'artiste, datant des années 1940 (donc antérieur à sa période la plus connue de « Colorfield Painting » ), où il disserte sur l'art occidental et son évolution. Cet ouvrage a été découvert en 1988, soit dix-huit ans après son décès, et édité par son fils, Christopher Rothko, en 2004. Citations *«''C'est une idée très répandue parmi les peintres que le sujet importe peu du moment qu'il est bien peint. Telle est l'essence de l'académisme. Il n'est pas vrai que l'on puisse faire une bonne peinture à propos de rien. Nous affirmons que le sujet est essentiel et que le seul sujet qui vaille la peine est le tragique et l'éternel. Voilà pourquoi nous revendiquons une affinité spirituelle avec l'art primitif et archaïque.» *«''L’art recèle toujours des évocations de la condition mortelle.» *«''Je me rends compte qu'historiquement, la finalité des grands tableaux répond à l'idée de faire quelque chose de tout à fait grandiose et majestueux. La raison qui me pousse à en faire, cependant - je crois qu'elle s'applique à d'autres peintres que je connais - est justement que je veux rester très intime, et humain. Faire un petit tableau, c'est se placer en dehors de sa propre expérience, contempler une expérience comme dans un appareil à effet stéréoscopique ou avec un verre qui réduit. (...) Quelle que soit la façon de peindre un grand tableau, on est à l'interieur. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se commande.'' “…I have never thought that painting a picture has anything to do with self-expression. It is a communication about the world to someone else. After the world is convinced about this communication, it changes. The world was never the same after Picasso or Miro. Theirs was a view of the world which transformed our vision of things. All teaching about self-expression is erroneous in art; it has to do with therapy.”» THE RECIPE OF A WORK OF ART - ITS INGREDIENTS - HOW TO MAKE IT - THE FORMULA: #There must be a clear preoccupation with death – intimations of mortality… Tragic art, romantic art, etc., deals with the knowledge of death. #Sensuality. Our basis of being concrete about the world. It is a lustful relationship to things that exist. #Tension. Either conflict or curbed desire. #Irony. This is a modern ingredient – the self-effacement and examination by which a man for an instant can go on to something else. #Wit and play… for the human élément. #The ephemeral and chance… for the human élément. #Hope. 10% to make the tragic concept more endurable Galerie category:plasticien contemporain américaincategory:Naissance en 1903 category:Décès en 1970